


Последний враг

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: Дурсли, (не)нормальные, сила (не)знания, немного стекла и капелька надежды
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Последний враг

— Туни, я пошел!

— Не забудь заехать в магазин, список в правом кармане!

Щелкнул замок. Петунья улыбнулась махнувшему кулачком младенцу и немного повернула бутылочку с детской смесью. Сейчас он покушает и заснет, позволив хоть немного навести порядок в доме.

Дверь так и не хлопнула.

— Ты что-то забыл? — крикнула Петунья и прислушалась.

Ей никто не ответил.

Подхватив сына, она подошла к двери и выглянула в коридор.

— Вернон?

— Туни, тут... — его голос звучал с той наивной беспомощностью, что покорила ее когда-то.

— Ну что опять? — спросила Петунья, спускаясь по лестнице. — Что там?

Входная дверь была нараспашку, а Вернон стоял истуканом на пороге, даже не думая ее за собой прикрыть.

— Туни, тут... — он повернулся неторопливо и как-то неловко, и стало видно, что он держит объемный сверток. — Тут ребенок.

— Ребенок? — переспросила Петунья, ни на миг не веря его словам.

— Ребенок, — нехотя подтвердил Вернон.

— Где ты его взял?

— На крыльце.

— У нас на крыльце лежал ребенок? Что за чушь, Вернон!

Петунья решительно спустилась с лестницы и подошла к мужу. В свертке, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался шерстяным одеялом в крупную коричневую клетку, лежал младенец. Настоящий живой младенец, почти как тот, что все еще сосал бутылочку у нее на руках.

— Господи!

Краткий миг она смотрела на нежное личико с безобразно расцарапанным лбом, а потом выглянула на улицу. Иначе чем скрытой камерой происходящее было не объяснить. Но нет — ничего подозрительного. Их сосед слева, мистер Бабкинс, курил возле заведенной машины. Встретившись взглядом с Петуньей, он помахал ей рукой. Та помахала в ответ, нацепив самую дружелюбную улыбку.

Именно этот момент малыш выбрал, чтобы открыть глаза и захныкать — слава богу, не слишком громко. Дадлик к нему присоединился, выплюнув соску и закричав громко и требовательно.

— Быстро в дом! — шикнула Петунья на мнущегося в дверях Вернона.

— Тише, Дадлик, тише, мы уже вернулись, все хорошо... Вот твоя бутылочка, держи.

Что делать с подкидышем было непонятно. Звонить в полицию? В социальные службы? Боже, о них будет судачить вся улица, а они только переехали!

— Туни, здесь письмо.

Вернон развернул листок плотной, желтоватого цвета бумаги. При виде ровных темно-зеленых строк с завитушками у Петуньи екнуло сердце. Неужели?.. При всех своих странностях и недостатках Лили не стала бы оставлять сына на пороге. Или стала? Кто знает, до чего они там докатились со своими метлами и жабьей икрой в голове!

— Здесь написано, что это Гарри, твой племянник. А еще... — Вернон нахмурился и замолчал.

— Что еще? — нетерпеливо спросила Петунья.

— Туни, я бы не верил так сразу...

— Дай сюда!

Петунья выхватила у него листок и пробежалась взглядом по ровным аккуратным строчкам. Потом еще раз, не веря своим глазам.

Лили убили.

Вернон приобнял ее одной рукой за плечи, и Петунья отчего-то вдруг всхлипнула. Ее сестру убили. Они ведь так и не успели помириться.

— Это все они!

— Туни...

— Это все эти ненормальные!

А потом повернулась к мужу и разревелась.

***

Гарри уже хныкал не переставая, когда Петунья отнесла его в ванную. Весил он прилично для своего возраста, но вот какие ему делали прививки? Надо записаться к педиатру как можно скорее... Одеяльце отправилось в корзину для белья, следом полетели пижамные штаны и курточка.

На круглом розовом животике четкими ровными буквами было выведено: «Лорд Волдеморт».

Первым делом Петунья попыталась оттереть надпись — не могли же ребенку сделать татуировку! И только потом вспомнила первый год Лили в Хогвартсе и как у нее под сердцем появилось слово «Олень».

У Петуньи враз ослабели ноги, и она опустилась на бортик ванной. Это было так давно. Восторг в глазах Лили, ее бесконечные разговоры об идеальных парах, книжки... В предназначенные друг другу души Петунья не верила, но все равно завидовала страшно и над «Оленем» издевалась при каждом удобном случае.

Теперь сестра была мертва, а племянник оказался таким же ненормальным.

Даже хуже!

Такие отношения между мужчинами Петунья считала совершенно недопустимыми. Выставлять свою извращенную, грязную натуру на всеобщее обозрение — при одной мысли о подобном позоре ее передернуло. Нет, она не относила себя к гомофобам, боже упаси. Приличные люди просто не имеют к этому никакого отношения.

Петунья взяла себя в руки и поднялась, чтобы искупать племянника, пока еще не запятнавшего репутацию их семьи. Малыш выглядел совершенно обычным, не испорченным еще всякими глупостями. Пусть она потеряла сестру, но из ее сына она воспитает достойного человека!

Одев Гарри в старый комбинезончик Дадли (племянник отставал от сына в росте), покормив и уложив, Петунья пошла на кухню и налила себе чай. Поколебавшись, достала стоявшую за жестяными банками с крупами маленькую фляжку, щедро плеснула в чашку, потом сделала быстрый глоток прямо из горлышка и поморщилась.

«Лорд Волдеморт» не шел у нее из головы.

Титул она не принимала всерьез — среди родственных и внебрачных связей представителей высшего света никаких Волдемортов не встречалось ни разу, а светскую хронику Петунья знала отлично. Как и то, что среди этих ненормальных с палочками хватало клоунов. Не Наполеон — и на том спасибо.

И все же она где-то встречала это имя.

Петунья задумчиво покрутила чашку и полезла в ящик со счетами и документами. Именно там, у задней стенки, лежала стопка непрочитанных писем от Лили. В этом вся она — вместо того, чтобы, как нормальный человек, позвонить и извиниться, сестра присылала дурацкие бумажки.

Допив в несколько глотков чай, больше похожий на грог, Петунья распечатала последнее.

Закончив читать, она умылась, высморкалась и больными красными глазами посмотрела в зеркало. Теперь она знала, кто такой Лорд Волдеморт. Осталось проверить только одно.

Предчувствие не подвело: в записке от Альбуса Персиваля и так далее Дамблдора было сказано, что Лили с мужем убил Волдеморт. Титула не было, читала в первый раз Петунья впопыхах, потому не сразу вспомнила, почему имя кажется ей знакомым.

Она прошла в детскую и посмотрела на спящего Поттера. Лоб был заклеен пластырем, рот приоткрыт. Обычный с виду малыш. И все же в нем уже притаилась червоточина, изъян. Такая метка не появляется без причин.

В свое время Петунья завидовала именно этому — определенности, уверенности в выборе того, с кем стоит провести жизнь. Пусть не все было радужно: бывало, люди ошибались с трактовкой или вовсе не встречали нужного человека за всю свою жизнь, а иногда совсем не ладили, хоть и оставались почему-то вместе. И все же это был надежный указатель на того, с кем стоит завязать отношения.

И кем же был Гарри Поттер, если ему подходит тиран, монстр и убийца его родителей?

Когда пришел Вернон, Петунья уже сто раз передумала, что делать дальше, и, в конце концов, решила посоветоваться с мужем. Никто в целом мире не знал, что в этот самый вечер два обычных маггла определяли судьбу спасителя и надежды магического мира.

После длинного и напряженного разговора Поттера решено было оставить в семье.

Петунья сидела у мужа на коленях, крепко прижатая к груди (и намечавшемуся животику, против которого она, по правде, ничего не имела).

— Но как же Дадлик? Что, если он потянется за Поттером, нахватается всякой дряни? За детьми же не уследишь, — спросила Петунья с откровенным страхом в голосе.

— Нет уж, мы уследим, — отрезал Вернон. — Никакими друзьями они не станут, будь уверена. А Поттера я сам воспитаю так, чтобы никакой дури в голове не завелось!

Петунья глубоко вздохнула и крепче прижалась к мужу. Тот практически повторил ее собственные мысли, вселив уверенность в то, что все у них получится.

Как же хорошо, что именно за него она вышла. У нее был самый лучший в мире муж. И выбрали они друга безо всякой чокнутой магии!

***

Получилось у них так себе. Поттер был ненормальным — и это с трудом удавалось скрывать от соседей и не давать ему воли. Надпись на его животе сошла за пару лет, но Петунья не позволяла себе ложных надежд: у Лили та пропала уже к концу первого курса. С ее слов, у всех волшебников метка появлялась после первой встречи и постепенно исчезала. «Отпечатывалась на сердце» — но Петунья, разумеется, не верила в эту чушь.

Зато Дадлик рос хорошим мальчиком и к общению со двоюродным братом совершенно не стремился. Учился, правда, неровно, но что взять с мальчишки. Ему интереснее бегать с друзьями да играть в игрушки, и Петунья, если говорить начистоту, могла только порадоваться нормальным подростковым увлечениям сына.

После истории с приглашением в школу магии стало ясно, что племянник пойдет по стопам сестры и уберечь его не получится. Гарри легко поладил с жутким великаном и даже отправился с ним вдвоем невесть куда — за волшебной палочкой! Хорошо хоть Вернон сразу сказал, что всякой дряни нечего болтаться в доме, и он сразу по возвращению Поттера запрет все под замок. Петунье так было спокойнее. Она еще помнила собственное любопытство ко всему, что притаскивала Лили, а ведь какой гадости там только не было — взять хоть жабью икру...

***

С прогулки в волшебный мир Поттер вернулся до отвращения счастливый и сияющий.

Надо было его сразу отправить в чулан, чтобы успокоился, но Петунья поздно спохватилась — он уже вовсю пререкался с Верноном.

— А еще у всех волшебников есть самый лучший и понимающий человек, родная душа! — в запале выпалил Поттер. — И у меня тоже есть! Мы обязательно найдем друг друга, как только у меня появится метка!

Вернон медленно багровел, слушая его и очевидно не находя цензурных слов.

— А когда встретимся, всегда будем вместе! — не унимался Поттер.

Петунья не выдержала и отвесила ему подзатыльник.

— Марш в чулан! Останешься сегодня без ужина!

Когда Поттер вылетел из команты, она опустилась в кресло и закрыла лицо руками.

Они уже ничего не могли изменить.

***

О том, что Волдеморт преследует Поттера, Петунья узнала летом 1997 года, когда вдруг выяснилось, что им с Верноном и Дадли нужно было уехать, спрятаться, чтобы не попасть под руку чокнутым садистам и убийцам.

Петунья слушала со смешанными чувствами. Нет, отъезд ее взволновал даже меньше, чем она сама могла подумать. Куда важнее были упоминания о Поттере и Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть (хотя она сразу догадалась, о ком речь, на всякий случай переспросила, заработав несколько странных взглядов и лишний раз убедившись, что все волшебники — ненормальные).

Собирала вещи она с тяжелым сердцем, понимая, что парой племянника оказался человек даже хуже, чем она думала раньше, а сам Поттер, судя по всему, станет предателем, чтобы быть с ним вместе. И этот поступок неизбежен, рано или поздно мальчишка оступится — а в итоге будет соответствовать этому своему Волдеморту.

Попрощались они сухо.

Петунья не хотела смотреть на того, кто совсем скоро скатится в пропасть. Они с Верноном приложили все силы, чтобы его удержать, — но, видно, такова судьба.

***

В следующий раз они встретились три года спустя. Петунья открыла дверь — и ахнула. Поттер стоял на пороге, держа пластиковую коробку с тортом и смотрел уверенно, немного напряженно и совсем не как псих.

Она пригласила его на чай. Дома больше никого не было, оно и к лучшему — Петунья не знала, чего ожидать.

Разговор вышел неловким.

Она избегала рассказывать о том, где сейчас работает Вернон и чем занимается Дадли, Поттер о себе тоже молчал, а тема погоды не бесконечна.

— Еще чаю?

— Спасибо, тетя Петунья, мне наверное пора, — к ее облегчению, ответил Поттер. — На самом деле я зашел пригласить вас на свадьбу.

— Свадьбу?

— Да, я женюсь через два месяца, — он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Мы не собираемся особо отмечать, только родственники и самые близкие.

— И... на ком? — осторожно спросила Петунья, пытаясь вспомнить, говорила ли Лили что-нибудь об однополых браках среди чокнутых.

— На Джинни Уизли. У меня есть ее колдография в куртке, сейчас... — Поттер вскочил и метнулся в прихожую.

Петунья разлила еще чая, покосилась на шкафчик, в котором за банками с крупой пряталась маленькая фляжка, но не стала ее доставать.

— Вот, смотрите, — Поттер с улыбкой протянул фотографию, на которой рыжая девушка в полосатом красном шарфе махала рукой.

Девушка. Это определенно была девушка. Ничего общего со старым злодеем.

— Но она ведь не твоя, кхм, идеальная пара? — осторожно поинтересовалась Петунья.

Улыбка на лице Поттера увяла.

— У меня ее, видимо, и вовсе нет, — он вновь попытался улыбнуться, но получилось не очень. — Я за эти годы встретил столько волшебников. После победы над Волдемортом пришлось каждый день мотаться то в Министерство, то по всей стране. Но метка так и не появилась...

— А что случилось с Волдемортом? — ухватилась Петунья за огрызок фразы.

— Он погиб. Я пытался его спасти перед смертью, заставить раскаяться, но... — Поттер пожал плечами, лицо его стало спокойным и печальным.

— Погиб... — потерянно повторила Петунья.

И Гарри пытался заставить его раскаяться. Возможно ли, что они с Верноном ошиблись? Ее взгляд упал на фото.

— Ты любишь эту девушку, Гарри?

— К чему это вы? — нахмурился тот.

Она поджала губы. Поттер сидел за столом, немного встревоженный — и совершенно нормальный с виду. Петунью захлестнула внезапная нежность.

— Я давно должна была тебе это сказать, Гарри. В конце концов, ты должен знать. И, наверное, мы были несправедливы к тебе. Боялись... — не привыкшая извиняться, она с трудом подбирала слова. — С самого начала думали о тебе хуже, чем ты того заслуживал. Но видит Бог, мы всего лишь хотели, чтобы ты вырос приличным человеком! Я очень рада, что тебе это удалось, несмотря ни на что.

— О чем вы?!

Петунья вздохнула и накрыла его руку своей.

— У тебя была метка в детстве, когда тебя подбросили к нам... Ты был слишком маленький, чтобы ее запомнить. Я тогда решила, что у тебя дурные наклонности, что ты станешь таким же психом, если не воспитывать как следует. Ведь вы вроде как должны были стать идеальной парой, а какой может быть...

— Чье имя там было? — ровно спросил Гарри.

Петунье вдруг стало не по себе от его взгляда.

— Лорда Волдеморта. — она сжала его руку и через силу улыбнулась. — Даже к лучшему, что он мертв. Ты чудесный мальчик, но таких, как он, уже нельзя исправить...

Она не дождалась ответа. Уговаривая и делясь своими переживаниями, Петунья не могла отделаться от чувства, что совершила ошибку, снова. Слишком равнодушное и задумчивое лицо было у Поттера на все слова одобрения и поддержки. Слишком неправильное.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Петунья дрожащими руками достала фляжку, сделала пару глотков и решила, что еще один переезд их семье совершенно не повредит.

***

— Последний враг истребится — смерть, — задумчиво проговорил Гарри Поттер, спускаясь с крыльца.


End file.
